postnomadichalfvampiricfandomcom-20200213-history
Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia
Welcome to the Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia Talia Bassett's Twilight-Teen Wolf crossover novel "Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric". It can be found on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. It is based off of season one of MTV's Teen Wolf and book one of the Twilight Saga, "Twilight" by Stephanie Meyer. Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Blurb/Description "Summer, a vampire hybrid, has been a nomad for about forty years. She's been going to different schools, moving every few years and refusing to get close with anyone. After all these years, she decides to go live with a family she lived with before going off on her own-the Cullens. The Cullens are currently living in the town of Beacon Hills but little does she know that is a supernatural-filled town with creatures she'd never even thought of. There, she teams up with Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall to track down the creatures and protect the small town. This is a crossover fanfiction of Stephanie Meyer's 'The Twilight Saga' and the MTV series 'Teen Wolf'. All characters except Summer do NOT belong to me." PNHV Trailer Sequel It has been confirmed that there will be a second book after Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. The title and cover have not been released yet, but they have been created already. It will be based off of season two of MTV's Teen Wolf and book two of the Twilight Saga, "New Moon". Chapters There are currently eleven chapters in Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric. The novel is still in progress and there are at least six chapters yet to go. There is most likely going to be more than six chapters to go. The eleventh chapter has not yet been posted as it is still in the writing stage. These summaries may contain spoilers. If you haven't read the chapter, it is strongly advised that you don't read the summaries. Here are the chapters and summaries: Chapter One-The Cullens Chapter one is called "The Cullens". In this chapter, Summer informs the audience about vampire hybrids. She also goes to the Cullen house to see the family that she hasn't seen for approximately forty years. Chapter Two-You Smell Like Dog Chapter two is called "You Smell Like Dog". Summer meets Scott and Stiles, knowing immediately that there is something suspicious about Scott. She decides to go dig up a dead body with the boys. She discovers that Scott is a werewolf. The boys now know that Summer is a supernatural creature. Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Three-Grave-Digging Chapter three is called "Grave-Digging". Summer goes to dig a dead body with Scott and Stiles. Summer reveals to the boys that she is a fifty-year old vampire hybrid. Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Four-Already In Trouble With The Police Chapter four is called "Already In Trouble With The Police". Summer and Stiles talk to Sheriff Stilinski while Scott talks to Derek Hale. They lie to the Sheriff to avoid punishment and giving away Scott's state of being supernatural. Summer and Scott race; Summer wins. Stiles and Summer make plans together. Edward talks with Summer about living properly. Based off of S1E2 "Second Chance At First Line" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Five-Movie Night Chapter five is called "Movie Night". Summer goes to Stiles' house to watch a movie and eat pizza. They end up having a meaningful conversation about Summer's life. They cuddle and fall asleep together. Chapter Six-Waking Up In A Guy's Bed Chapter six is called "Waking Up In A Guy's Bed". Summer wakes up to find that she is in Stiles' bed. They discover who the body they dug up was. A bloodbath is at the school, causing Summer extreme discomfort. Stiles helps her escape the blood. They take Scott back to the school so he could find out whether or not he was the attacker. Based off of S1E3 "Pack Mentality" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Seven-Bullets And Beatles Concerts Chapter seven is called "Bullets And Beatles Concerts". A werewolf who was shot collapses in front of Stiles' Jeep. Summer and Stiles take him away to find out how to heal him. Scott has the job of finding the bullet that shot him. Summer tells Stiles about the Beatles concert she went to. Based off of S1E4 "Magic Bullet" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Eight-Only A Year Chapter eight is called "Only A Year". Stiles and Summer visit a traumatized and drugged Lydia Martin. They discover something on her cellphone that could benefit the group in finding out who's responsible for the attacks in Beacon Hills. Alice and Edward make a deal with Summer regarding her life in Beacon Hills. Based off of S1E5 "The Tell" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Nine-Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too Chapter nine is called "Already In Trouble With The Teachers, Too". Stiles and Summer help Scott control his anger. Summer talks to Carlisle about her schedule. Scott, Stiles and Summer go to the school to attract the alpha. It works and they hide in the school. Based off of S1E6 "Heart Monitor" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Ten-Perverted Teenage Romance Chapter ten is called "Perverted Teenage Romance". Stiles, Scott and Summer hide in the school from the alpha. A murder happens. When Allison, Lydia and Jackson show up, the group works harder to keep everyone safe and protect the supernatural from exposure. Summer and Scott risk their lives to obtain a key for their escape. The alpha forces Scott to turn and attack Summer. Based off of S1E7 "Night School" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Eleven-Designated Driver Chapter eleven is called "Designated Driver". Summer and Carlisle work on healing her from her wounds. She and Stiles attempt to cheer up Scott, but it is difficult due to the Full Moon. Summer wants to learn how to fight. She learns from Scott something shocking about the Cullens. Stiles and Scott's friendship is put to the test when Scott does something inappropriate during the full moon. Stiles and Summer attempt to keep Scott under control then the two talk about the events of the chapter. Summer runs away but is found by someone unknown. Based off of S1E8 "Lunatic" of Teen Wolf and chapter 18 "The Hunt" of Twilight. Chapter Twelve-Venomless Chapter twelve is called "Venomless". Summer gets attacked by some vampires. Stiles, Derek and Scott look for her and once she is found, the vampires go after Bella. Scott tells Summer and Stiles that he and Derek have a plan. Based off of chapter 18 "The Hunt", chapter 19 "Goodbyes", chapter 20 "Impatience", chapter 21 "Phone Call", chapter 22 "Hide-And-Seek", chapter 23 "The Angel" of Twilight and S1E9 "Wolf's Bane" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Thirteen-NASCAR Chapter thirteen is called "NASCAR". Summer, Stiles and Scott drive Derek's car to create a diversion. Stiles and Summer get Danny to trace a text then locate the text location. They discover who the alpha is. Summer battles with herself regarding blood. It is be based off of S1E9 "Wolf's Bane" of Teen Wolf. Chapter Fourteen-Summer, Destroyer of Dates Chapter fourteen is called "Summer, Destroyer of Dates". It is currently in the writing stage. It will be based off of S1E10 "Co-Captain" of Teen Wolf. Recent Edits The most recent Post Nomadic, Half-Vampiric Wikia edits: Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Home